Enchanted
by meimei11
Summary: Historia inspirada en la canción de Taylor Swift/Owl City "Enchanted". Desde el punto de vista de Misaki y Takumi. *Lean y dejen Review de que les pareció, por favor. :)*
1. Chapter 1

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en la mesa de la fiesta de los Igarashi, forzando risas y mostrando sonrisas falsas. Todos eran mayores que yo, eran amigos de mi madre. Estaba muy aburrida, no sabía qué hacer. Era la tercera vez en todo el mes que nos invitaban.

-Perdone, joven Ayuzawa, ¿me permitiría esta pieza? –Preguntó Tora Igarashi, el heredero e hijo de los Igarashi.

-Lo siento, estoy esperando a alguien. –Mentí, no esperaba a nadie. Sólo quería evadir ese baile vergonzoso.

-¿Y si baila conmigo mientras lo espera? –Volvió a preguntar, ahora con una sonrisa retadora.

-No, lo siento. –Respondí molesta y me fui. Un poco más y lo golpearía.

Fui al balcón y me senté en una de las mesas de té que ahí había. Respiré algo de aire fresco y cerré los ojos; quería que esto ya acabara. Nunca me han gustado las fiestas de ricos, siempre criticando a la gente de pobres recursos y preocupándose más por la apariencia. ¿Por qué yo, Ayuzawa Misaki, tuve que nacer en una familia prestigiosa? Y no únicamente eso, la segunda más prestigiosa de todo Japón. La primera se imaginarán cual es.

Abrí los ojos para luego ver una sombra al fondo de toda la gente. Era una sombra alta, no podía ver quién era. De repente, la luz lo iluminó. Era un chico rubio, ojos esmeraldas profundos y con traje. Me volteó a ver. Sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad y parecieran que hablaban, "¿Nos hemos visto ya?" preguntaban. Lentamente, se fue acercando hacia donde yo estaba y llegó hacia mí.

Tomó una de las sillas y se sentó. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y sonreímos. Me fue imposible sonrojarme. Y de pronto, estábamos riendo a carcajadas, hablando de cosas sin sentido y lo mucho que odiábamos a los Igarashi. Después de un tiempo, el reloj sonó: Ya eran las 12:00. Él me dijo que se tendría que marchar, con una cara larga. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Espera! –Le grité y volteó. – ¿Nos volveremos a ver? –Le pregunté.

Me sonrió cálidamente y me contestó: -Eso téngalo por seguro, señorita.

Sonreí y se volteó para irse, sin embargo, lo interrumpí.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunté, emocionada. Volteó de nuevo, sorprendido. –Usui Walker Takumi – Me sonrió - ¿Y tú? – Me gritó, ahora él estaba a la otra esquina.

-Ayuzawa Misaki – Respondí, feliz. Ahora sabía su nombre. Usui Walker Takumi. Recordé que él era heredero de los Walker, una familia inglesa/japonesa.

Y se marchó. Pero yo estaba satisfecha.

-Takumi –Murmuré – Espero que sepas que fue encantador conocerte.

* * *

Lamento que este capítulo sea algo corto, pero quiero escribir toda la canción de Enchanted en forma de cuento. Por otro lado, les quiero decir que es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo algo que tenga relación con el romance. Yo suelo escribir Drama, Terror, Fantasía y Amistad. ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla!

Un saludo.


	2. Por favor

Durante todo el trayecto a mi hogar, estuve pensando en él, con una sonrisa idiota y un sonrojo fuerte. Me estuve preguntando, "¿Sabrá que estoy maravillada de conocerlo?". Entonces, se me vino otra pregunta a la mente.

"¿Estoy enamorada, acaso?" ¿Qué rayos acababa de pensar? Quizá fuese cierto, pero no creía en el amor a primera vista, es decir, lo veías y te enamorabas, de su físico, no de su personalidad. O bueno… eso pienso yo.

-Madame, llegamos a casa, favor de bajarse del coche. –Me ordenó el chofer de la limusina. "Casa". No le llamo casa a una mansión en la que no sales de tu cuarto, solamente a comer e ir a fiestas. Muy rara vez salgo de mi habitación, siempre estoy aburrida.

Me bajé y fui directamente a mi dormitorio, a bañarme. Sí, a la 1 AM. Porque así soy yo. Cuando salí de la ducha, me puse mi pijama y fui al balcón, a tomar aire fresco. Cerré los ojos, pensando en los eventos de la noche. Sonreí instintivamente. Entonces, abrí los ojos, miré arriba y vi las estrellas; la hermosa noche que cubría la tierra.

Era tan brillante, tan azul… Me dio pena que tan solo faltaban horas para que el sol se despertara y ocupara el lugar de la luna. Amaba las noches, me llenaban de recuerdos felices: Cuando salía con mis mejores amigas, Sakura y Shizuko, cuando mi madre me leía cuentos antes de dormir… Infancia, en mi corazón estarás.

-Por favor, Dios –Murmuré – Esta noche es brillante y hermosa, no la dejes ir.

Me quedé ahí como por media hora y volví dentro. Cerré las ventanas de el balcón, apagué la luz y me recosté, pensando en una y mil cosas. "Takumi, ¿será verdad que te volveré a ver?" me pregunté. Finalmente, me quedé dormida, soñando con la fiesta.

*Takumi*

Me senté en el borde de la cama, pensando en ella: En Ayuzawa Misaki. Bonita, simpática, graciosa… Sí. Necesitaba verla de nuevo.

Me formulaba preguntas a mi mismo: "¿Tendrá algún pretendiente?" "¿Estará enamorada de alguien?"

Sonreí. Obviamente, yo me enamoré de ella. Desde el momento que la vi desde la otra esquina del gran salón, supe que tenía que ir a ella. Esos ojos color miel, llenos de curiosidad, su largo cabello negro brillando a la luz de la luna y cara de un sueño, me hipnotizó.

Me recosté, sin quitarme el traje de etiqueta aún, a dormir. Dormí aproximadamente media hora. Entonces, me fijé en el reloj, eran las dos de la mañana, y no es por nada, pero es que una pregunta se comía mi cerebro:

"¿Me amas?"

Me pregunté hasta que estuve totalmente despierto, sin una pizca de sueño. En ese momento, deseaba que tocaras mi puerta y me dijeras:

"¡Hey! Fue encantador conocerte."

Reí. Obviamente, eso no pasaría. ¿Qué clase de idiota era? Pero de cualquier forma,

Misaki, estuve tan encantado y feliz de conocerte.

Y sí, nos volveremos a ver, quizá mañana no, ni pasado, pero si nos veremos, de nuevo.

*Misaki*

Desperté por la mañana muy feliz. Había soñado bien. Tenía una sonrisa en mi cara, ese tipo de sonrisas que pones cuando te enamoras profundamente. Oh sí, lo amaba. Nos vimos nada más una vez, pero fue suficiente para que cayera ante él. Era… Perfecto.

"Ojalá y pudiese hablar con telepatía con él." Pensé y reí. Oh Dios Misaki, estás loca, fuiste y serás. Volví a sonreír y cerré los ojos.

_Por favor, no te enamores de otra persona,_

_Por favor, no tengas a alguien esperándote._


	3. Enchanted: 3 Capítulo

*Takumi*

Mi abuelo me había informado esa mañanaa que habría una cena en la casa de los Hanazono, la otra semana. Estaba emocionado, no por platicar con ellos, si no porque tal vez iría ella, Misaki. Suspiré y sonreí.

-Joven Takumi, el desayuno está listo. –Me informó una de las criadas, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. –Baje por favor.

-Sí, claro. Ya bajo. –Le contesté y cerré la puerta para cambiarme. Aún seguía con el traje de la noche anterior. Me puse una camisa informal y unos jeans. Mi abuelo se enojaba cada vez que me vestía así, pero bueno…

Bajé por las escaleras y llegué al gran comedor. Estaba mi madre, mi padre, el abuelo, la abuela y mi hermano.

Tomé asiento y empecé a comer. Terminé y subí otra vez a mi habitación. Su nombre resonaba como un eco en mi cabeza, _Misaki, Misaki, Misaki_…

Cuando me marché aquella noche, de aquella cena, pensaba en lo feliz que estaba de haberla conocido. Sonreí todo el camino a casa, con un leve sonrojo. Mi hermano me repetía lo extraño que me comportaba, y si, no se equivocaba.

"_¿Estás enamorado, Takumi?_" Recuerdo que me preguntó. Asentí con una sonrisa. Sí. Estaba locamente enamorado.

Ahora, solo faltaba esperar a que esa semana llegara. La tenía que ver, tenía que reírme con ella, ver sus ojos miel…

"_Por favor, no te enamores de nadie más_

_Por favor, no tengas a nadie esperándote._" Rezaba, para que ella pudiese oír mis suplicas.

Reí y me dije a mi mismo lo tonto que era.

*Misaki*

-¿Otra fiesta, mamá? Vaya, déjame adivinar… Mmmm… ¿De los Igarashi? –Le dije a mi madre, aburrida.

-No –Rió gentilmente –Creo que te gustará ir y todo.

-¿Dónde será? –Pregunté con el mismo tono de voz.

-En la mansión de los Hanazono. –Me sonrió cálidamente.

Tardé 15 segundos para procesar lo que ella me había dicho, y cuando lo hice, escupí mi café. Sonreí y abracé a mi madre.

-¿¡Hablas enserio?! –Le dije animada. Después de 3 años, volvería a ver a una de mis dos mejores amigas: Sakura.

-Sí, Misaki. –Rió. – Será la semana que viene. Al parecer asistirán los Kaga, los Shintani, los Igarashi… -En ese momento, la interrumpí.

-Ah, verdad. –Dije con un tono triste. Pero también iría Shizuko. Oh sí, estaba muy feliz por eso.

-Y también irá otra familia cuyo nombre olvidé. –Me dijo un poco apenada. Mi madre suele ser muy olvidadiza respecto a los nombres. –Pero igual, me alegro que estés feliz, querida.

Después de terminar el desayuno, mi hermana, Suzuna, me trajo un vestido corto, con olanes y una flor en el hombro. El color era un rojo intenso, con unas piedras en la falda.

-Mira, nee-chan. Te hice este vestido para la cena de la siguiente semana. Espero que te guste y te lo pongas. –Me dijo con una cara neutra, como siempre. La gente me conocía por llevar ropa no muy femenina y raramente llevar un vestido puesto.

-Gracias. –Tomé el vestido y sonreí.

"_Takumi, ¿irás?" _ Pensaba. Sin darme cuenta, me sonrojé y mi hermana fue la primera en notarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Enamorada? –Me preguntó, con su cara de Póker. Me sonrojé aún más y corrí a mi habitación. No, aún no le podía decir eso a mi madre ni a mi hermana, me daba algo de pena.

Me recosté en la cama y sonreí. Por mi mente pasaba una imagen de él, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos esmeralda brillante, sonriéndome.

Cerré los ojos y rezaba porque fuese la primera vez que nos viésemos. Que nuestra historia no hubiese acabado ahí, en esa fiesta.

Oh Takumi, si supieras que toda la noche y todo el día tu nombre resonaba en mi cabeza, como si estuvieras ahí, repitiéndolo para mí.

888888888888888888

*Takumi*

Después de una larga semana, por fin era la cena. Deseaba que hubieran invitado a los Ayuzawa, para poder verla.

Me puse mi traje de etiqueta y salí de la habitación, listo para largarme de la mansión e ir a cenar.

"_¡Espera! –Gritó Ayuzawa - ¿Nos volveremos a ver? -Preguntó._

_Sonreí y le respondí: -Eso tenlo por seguro._

_-¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Me preguntó y volteé sorprendido. –Usui Walker Takumi. –Le respondí - ¿Y tú? – Le grité, desde la otra esquina._

_-Ayuzawa Misaki –Me dijo. Sonreí y volteé para irme. Sabía su nombre, estaba más que satisfecho._

_Misaki –Murmuré –Espero que no sea el único que este encantado."_

Sonreí al recordar esa escena. _Misaki, Misaki, Misaki_. Su nombre resonaba en mi cabeza como un eco en tal precipicio.

-Joven, la limusina está lista. –Me avisó el chofer. – Si fuese tan amable de bajar para dirigirnos a la mansión. –Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Bajé y me introduje en el gran carro. Cerré la puerta y se encendió el coche. Miraba por la ventana la luna, que por alguna razón me recordaba a ella, y cuando menos me lo esperaba, se abrió la puerta de la limusina, para que me bajara.

Entré a la mansión corriendo como un niño pequeño cuando va a visitar a sus abuelos. Busqué entre toda la gente a ver si ella estaba ahí. No, no estaba. Me decepcioné un poco y fui a tomar asiento en una de las mesas.

-¡Hola! –Me dijo una chica con cabello castaño y dos coletas. –Usted debe ser Usui Walker Takumi, ¿no?

-Sí. –Respondí fríamente.

-¡Un placer! –Dijo sonriendo – Soy Sakura Hanazono. Espero que disfrutes esta cena. –Comentó y se marchó a saludar a los demás invitados. Me sorprendió su actitud, pues ella tenía 18 años.

Uno de los meseros se acercó a la mesa y sirvió vino. –Gracias –Y empecé a beber. Pensaba que esa era la fiesta más aburrida, sin ella.

-¡SHIZUKO! –Gritó emocionada aquella chica que me había venido a saludar anteriormente a una chica o… chico… No sabía… Pero tenía nombre de mujer. -¡Tiempo sin verte! –Y la abrazó.

-¡Sakura! Veo que sigues siendo igual de inmadura. –Respondió fríamente, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Las miraba desde la mesa cuando ambas gritaron,

-¿¡MISAKI?! –Se oyó por todo el lugar. Ahí fue cuando mi corazón dio un apretón y mi estómago empezó a dar cosquilleo.

888888888888888888

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si ese fue el caso, por favor dejen una Review, me encantaría ver sus opiniones y como puedo mejorar. ¡Gracias!**


	4. Enchanted: 4 Capítulo

_-¿¡MISAKI?! –Se oyó por todo el lugar. Ahí fue cuando mi corazón dio un apretón y mi estómago empezó a dar cosquilleo._

Miré para atrás y abrí los ojos como platos. Ahí estaba. Ella. Abrazando a las dos chicas. Se veía muy feliz, me pregunté si eran amigas, porque lo parecían.

Y de repente, ella volteó su mirada hacia mi persona. Nos quedamos viendo un rato y ella se sonrojó profundamente. Me sonrió y le correspondí. Me levanté de mi asiento para platicar con ella, pero no fue posible.

-Ayuzawa ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla! –Mencionó Tora Igarashi, con un tono molesto. –Me concederá esta pieza, ¿no?

Ella me volteó a ver y luego lo miro a él.

-Lo siento, creo… que bailaré con alguien más. –Dijo sonrojada, mirándome. Sonreí.

-Oh. –Rió maniáticamente. –No lo harás. –Y dicho eso, la jaló del brazo, forzándola a bailar. Me enojé bastante, así que fui directamente hacía él y contuve mis ganas de darle un golpe en la cara de niño rico que tenía.

-Disculpe, Tora. Creo que cuando alguien se refiere a que bailará con alguien más, es que bailará con alguien más, ¿no? ¿O quiere que le explique la situación con manzanas? –Le sugerí molesto.

-Oh, ya veo. –Volteó a ver a Misaki, que estaba en shock con lo que acababa de ver. -¿Así que tu bailarás con este chico? –La conversación estaba llamando bastante la atención, lo que no me gustaba en lo absoluto. –Mira, Tora. –Le dije, furioso. –No quiero seguir llamando la atención, así que deja a Misaki. Si ella no quiere bailar contigo, no bailará. ¿Sí? –Concluí y me la llevé de ahí.

La llevé a una habitación vacía, cerré la puerta y suspiré. No era de mí, pero estaba avergonzado de haber llamado tanta atención. No me gustaba, para nada.

-Uhm… -Dijo ella, tratando de llamar mi atención. –Creo que… gracias… -Dijo con un leve sonrojo, mirando para otro lado.

Le sonreí tiernamente –No es nada. No soporto a ese tal Tora.

Rió por un momento, pero luego bajó su mirada y escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda. -¿Pasa algo? –Pregunté preocupado.

-¡N-no, nada! –Respondió, nerviosa. Volví a suspirar y le dije –Dime qué pasa, por favor. No me gusta quedarme con las dudas. –Le sonreí de nuevo.

-Verás… es que aquella noche, cuando nos conocimos… -Hizo una pausa y yo asentí para que continuara. –Me puse muy feliz… No quiero que lo malentiendas pero… Estuve encantada de conocerte y… bueno… Nunca me había sentido así cerca de un hombre… Digo, alegre… -Tartamudeaba nerviosa. Abrí mis ojos como platos y tragué saliva.

-¿Te me estás declarando? –Pensé en voz alta, lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

***Misaki***

-¿Te me estás declarando? –Me pregunté. Mi corazón empezó a latir y sentía la sangre hirviendo en mi cabeza.

-¡N-n-no! ¿Por qué haría eso? Digo…

-Ah, bueno… -Sonrió. –Pues, yo tengo enamorada. Es hermosa, algo tímida, no sabe qué hacer frente a este tipo de situaciones… ¡Además es muy inteligente! Estoy locamente enamorada de ella. –Rió. –Créeme, es perfecta.

Parecía que él estaba exprimiendo mi corazón. Mi cerebro me repetía: _¡Te lo dije, está enamorado de alguien más!_ Y me apuñalaba el cráneo.

-Verás… Creo que me llama Sakura… Sí… Eso… Nos vemos luego. –Y salí a toda prisa de la habitación. No quería que me viera llorar. Me hice falsas ilusiones, obviamente, ¿quién se iba a enamorar de alguien que conoció una semana atrás?

Salí de la mansión. Sakura salió detrás de mí y me preguntó -¿Te pasa algo? –Angustiada.

La miré y le sonreí. –No, nada. –Le respondí.

-¡Vamos, Misaki! Eres muy mala mintiendo y lo sabes. –Me dijo riéndose.

-No… enserio… nada. Vuelve dentro, tus padres te han de estar buscando…

-Bueno… ¡Pero como descubra que te pasó-

-Sí, Sakura. No pasó nada. –Reí. –Vuelve dentro, enserio. –Y me obedeció.

Me senté en el césped de la entrada y miré al cielo.

-Que noche tan hermosa. No te vayas, por favor. –Y cerré los ojos, evitándome las lágrimas. Recordé lo que él me había dicho, _es perfecta, es bonita, es inteligente… _

Me dolía el pecho, la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. -¿Por qué saliste corriendo? –Me preguntó una voz femenina: Mi madre. -¡Me preocupaste bastante, cariño!

La miré con ojos brillantes, a punto de llorar. Se sentó a mi lado y me recosté en sus piernas a llorar. No me gustaba que nadie me viera así, pero no lo podía retener más.

-Me… enamoré de un chico… pero a él le gusta alguien más… -Le comenté entre lágrimas… -Por eso odio el amor…

Me sonrió y se rió. –Misaki… Ve y habla con él… Creo que lo necesitas… - ¿Por qué? –Le pregunté

-Tú sólo ve. ¿Sí? –Me sonrió cálidamente.

Me levanté algo confundida y fui hacia aquella habitación. No había nadie ahí dentro. Suspiré.

-¿Pasa algo? –Oí. Era él. Mi corazón empezó a latir como por nueve mil veces por minuto. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que yo lo rompí.

-Ella… ¿es más bonita que yo? -¿Pero qué rayos acababa de preguntar? –No… Olvídalo.

El río y me sonrió tiernamente. ¿Acaso este hombre quería darme un ataque cardiaco? –Pues… Déjame decirte… no creo que tú seas más bonita que tú misma…

Estuve un minuto entero tratando de procesar lo que él dijo, y cuando terminé, me sonrojé terriblemente. ¿Había llorado porque él estaba enamorado de mí? No… no… a él le gustaba alguien más, pensaba.

-¿M…Misaki? –Me preguntó, preocupado. -¿Te sientes bien?

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, cabizbaja. –A ti te gusta alguien, ¿no? –Mientras decía eso, se me salían las lágrimas. –Recuerdo que cuando estaba en mi cuarto, rezaba que no estuvieras enamorado de alguien más, que no tuvieras a alguien esperándote. ¡Luego por qué la gente se hace atea! ¿No? –Intenté bromear.

El me devolvió la mirada, se acercó a mí y me tomó por la barbilla.

-No estuve enamorado de nadie más… -Hizo una pausa.

***Takumi***

-No tuve a nadie esperando por mí… -Le dije, mirándola a los ojos. -¿Por qué sabes una cosa? –Hice otra pausa.

Tú eres un sueño hecho realidad. **Mi sueño**.

***General***

Takumi acercó su cara a la de ella y juntó sus labios. Duraron así por 2 minutos, si no fuese por sus pulmones tan delicados, hubiesen durado 10 o más. Se separaron y se miraron. Sonrieron y salieron de ahí.

Al salir, lo primero que vieron fue a Sakura. -¡Misaki! –Sonrió –Ya estás bien… ¡Me alegro!

-¿Estar bien? ¿Acaso te pasó algo? –Preguntó él, curioso. –No, nada. –Respondió ella.

Usui miró a Misaki fijamente a sus ojos miel y le dijo –Me acabo de dar cuenta que eres muy mala mintiendo. –Soltó una risita.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –Gritó sonrojada, llamando la atención de todos.

-Calmada, ¿ves? Llamaste mucho la atención, _amor_. –Hubo un silencio en todo el lugar mientras Misaki se quemaba la cara de lo sonrojada que la tenía.

Shizuko se acercó a ellos y le hizo una seña a su amiga para que dejaran a los dos solos, obedeció y se fue. Ambos salieron de ahí y se dirigieron al jardín.

Ahí había una gran fuente, mesas de té y al fondo, un invernadero. Él tomó su mano y la llevó allá dentro.

-Sabes… -Le dijo. –Nos conocimos apenas una semana atrás… Y ya te besé. –Suspiró, sonriendo. –No sé… A mi abuelo no le gustará eso.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Misaki?

Nada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí. Sí pasa algo. –Respondió cortante, haciendo que el muchacho se sorprendiera. Tragó saliva y la dejó hablar. –Esto va muy rápido. No digo que no me guste… Si no que…

-¿Empecemos como amigos? –Preguntó.

-Sí… Algo así. –Suspiró –No quiero que lo tomes a mal… Pero… bueno… -Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa por lo que diría… -Es que… ¡Me gustas! Sí. Eso. –El abrió los ojos como platos, a pesar de que ya sabía lo que diría. Sonrió y la abrazó.

Él iba a decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió. –El día que nos conocimos, llegué a casa muy contenta, como te dije. –El asintió para que continuara. -¡Estuve maravillada! Tu… tu nombre resonaba en mi cabeza como un eco que no terminaba nunca… Cada vez que eso pasaba, mi corazón latía a millón por minuto. Pensé que estaba enamorada, pero… No lo creía… Hasta ahora. Gracias. –Y dicho esto, le correspondió el abrazo.

Se quedaron así un buen rato. Se separaron y miraron el cielo.

-Gracias –Le dijo él –Nunca me había enamorado así… De hecho, nunca me había enamorado. –Y le sonrió.

Pasaron horas así, hasta que se acabó la cena.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? –Preguntaron los dos al unísono y rieron. –Sí. –Afirmó Takumi.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –Preguntó confusa.

-Porque eres mi _amiga_, ¿no? –Sonrió pícaramente.

-No. No lo harán. –Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Abuelo? –Preguntó Takumi, sorprendido. -¿Por qué dices eso?

-Oh, Takumi… Takumi… ¿No recuerdas que nos iremos a Inglaterra en una semana? –Rió – No volveremos a Japón como dentro de cinco o siete años. Cuando vuelvas seguro estará casado con un hombre.

Él la miró y después miró a su abuelo. –No. No lo hará. Estoy seguro. Me aseguraré de que eso no pase. –Le sonrió. –Ella es mía, mi amiga… _Mi primer amor_. Y no dejaré que ningún obstáculo se interponga entre ella y yo.

-Da igual lo que digas. No me importa nada tus opiniones. Nos iremos sí o sí. –Concluyó. –Te espero en la limosina.

Hubo un silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió. –Así que… te vas… -Dijo triste, con mechones cubriendo sus ojos.

-Sí… Lo siento… Pero nos volveremos a ver. Lo prometo. –Y así, se fue al carro, dejando a una Misaki llorando.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

***Misaki***

Hace dos semanas que él se fue, dejándome, aquí. Triste no, deprimida me encuentro. Se fue, sin decir más. "Nos volveremos a ver" Sí, claro.

-Señorita Misaki –Me dijo una de las sirvientas. –Le llegó esta carta. No dice remitente, sólo el destinatario, usted.

-Gracias. –Dije tomándola y cerrando la puerta. –_Seguro es una invitación para una fiesta. _–Pensé aburrida.

La abrí y mis ojos se abrieron en shock. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro cuando cayó una foto mía, en el vestido rojo que llevaba aquella noche.

"_Misaki,_

_Lo siento por dejarte así… En serio. Me odié por eso, pero…_

_Nunca estuve enamorado de alguien más,_

_Jamás tuve a alguien esperando por mí, lo juro.  
_

_Porque tú eres un sueño hecho realidad.  
_

_Y sólo quiero que sepas…_

_Misaki, estaba tan enamorado de ti…_

_Y créeme, aún lo estoy._

_Este no será el fin de nuestra historia. Fue la primera página de nuestra historia de amor._

_Por favor, mientras esté en Inglaterra,_

_No te enamores de nadie más, no tengas a nadie esperando por ti. Te lo suplico. _

_En mi estadía en Japón, cuando te conocí, estuve pensando, ¿a quién amabas? A media noche, hasta quedar totalmente despierto. Cada vez que me acordaba de ti, una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro. Sin embargo, esa pregunta aún no era respondida._

_Pero ya sé a quién amas. Y esa respuesta me hizo sumamente feliz._

_Gracias,  
Usui Walker Takumi, tu __**amigo**__."_

Salieron lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos. ¡Nunca había estado tan feliz!

Días después de eso, mi madre me avisó que iríamos a Inglaterra, a firmar un tratado con una familia de allá, lastimosamente, no eran los Walker. Pero iría al territorio inglés, y podría verlo.

888888888888888888888

***Takumi***

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto, esperando a mi hermano, que fue a Alemania por unas compras para su boda. Estaba sentado en la cafetería, comiendo. Entonces, vi a lo lejos, una bola lleno de paparazzi. Intrigado, fui a ver qué pasaba, si tenía relación con mi hermano.

Realicé que los entrevistadores hablaban en japonés, _¿Por qué? _Entonces me acerqué y me llevé la mejor sorpresa de mi vida.

Ahí estaba ella.

En la bola de paparazzi.

Asustada.

Fui corriendo allá dentro y la saqué de ahí. Después la llevé a la cafetería.

-Muchas gracias señ… -Me miró a los ojos, para luego abrirlos como platos y sonrojarse. –Or…

-No es nada, madame. –Le dije guiñándole un ojo. –Menuda sorpresa me he llevado, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… vinimos a hacer un tratado con la familia de Maria… ¿Miyazono? No sé… Algo así. –Me contestó sonrojada, más que anteriormente.

-Hmmm… Ya decía yo… En fin, ¿ves? Cumplí mi promesa. –Le sonreí, sonrisa la cual ella correspondió.

-Misaki… Vámonos, llegaremos tarde… -Dijo su madre.

-Sí mamá… Ya voy –Dijo algo decepcionada. –Te veo luego… Supongo.

888888888888888888888

**El próximo capítulo es el último! :c Y a mí que me encanta escribir esta historia… Pero creo que ya hay tan pocas cosas que redactar así que… Llegará a su fin en el cap. 5**

**Hago lo mejor que puedo para que les guste c: Muchas gracias a Jane – Sama, Whatsername – Sama y dianacordero13 por sus reviews. En serio, muchas gracias. :D**

**Un saludo!**


	5. Enchanted: FIN

***Misaki***

Mi madre me sacó de ahí para llevarme a la Mansión de Maria Miyazono, una de las mejores amigas de mi madre. En realidad, Miyazono es el apellido materno, el paterno es Marshall.

Estuve feliz porque lo vi: a Takumi. No se imaginarán, fui todo el camino sonriendo, como aquella vez.

Estuve pensando todo el rato en él, en su sonrisa, cómo me agarraba para sacarme de ahí… Hasta que mi madre me interrumpió.

-¿Misaki? –Preguntó. -¿Me puedes decir qué hacías con Walker Takumi? No lo tomes a mal.

Tragué saliva, ¿Me estaba regañando acaso? ¿Había hecho algo mal?: -Somos… Amigos. Desde la cena de Sakura lo somos. De hecho, desde la fiesta de los Igarashi…

Me sonrió y rió. -¡Ah! Habérmelo dicho. Pensé que eran novios o algo. –Me sonrió pícaramente, lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –Grité, más sonrojada que comúnmente. -¿¡CÓMO CREES, MAMÁ?!

-Ya, ya, calmada. Mira, llegamos a la casa de Maria-San. Compórtate como una señorita, ¿sí? Tu sabes que ella no soporta los malos modales y…

-¡MINAKO! ¡MISAKI! ¡SUZUNA! –Gritó Maria a lo lejos. -¡YA LLEGARON! ¡QUÉ CONTENTA ESTOY! –Dijo con una cara de felicidad, con flores moe saliendo a los lados.

-Eh sí… -Rió nerviosamente mamá. –Supongo que sí… -Dijo mi madre, saliendo de la limosina.

Maria se acercó a nosotras y me jaló del brazo a la mansión, que tenía un estilo Japonés/Inglés. 5 pisos de casa para una persona, 3 sirvientas, un ama de llaves y 5 mayordomos. Bravo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! –Exclamó –La última vez que te vi tenías… ¡8 años! ¡Ahora mírate! ¡Casi 21! Cómo pasa el tiempo. –Sonrió nostálgicamente.

-La última vez que te vi eras más calmada y perfeccionista. –Comentó mi mamá. –Ahora, a tus 45 años tienes la personalidad de una niña de 7 y cara de muchacha de 15.

Yo sólo reí por lo que dijo, pues, era verdad. Mucha gente quisiera tener ese cuerpo que jamás envejece, incluyendo mi mamá.

-¡Y tú, Suzuna! Te conocí como una recién nacida, calmada, seria y que no lloraba. ¡No has cambiado en lo absoluto!

-Gracias. –Contestó como si le estuvieran hablando del clima. –Un gusto conocerla, Maria-san. Mamá me decía que eras una inmadura y… -Fue interrumpida por la mano de mi madre que le tapaba la boca.

-¿Qué soy qué? –Preguntó curiosa la Miyazono.

-¡Nada! Suzuna, por favor, se educada. –Dijo nerviosa. –Y bien… Venimos a lo que venimos, al tratado. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-¡Oh! Pues en unos minutos llegará mi padre, mi madre y mi esposo. Tomen asiento mientras los esperan. –Contestó sonriendo. Acto seguido, sonó una campana que traía en el bolsillo, haciendo que se presentaran las sirvientas y mayordomos.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señora? –Dijeron todos al unísono, cosa que me asustó y bastante.

-Traigan a las señoritas un poco de té, pasteles y todo lo relacionado al azúcar, por favor. –Ordenó. –Sí, madame. –Obedecieron.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron las tazas, platos con pastelillos y cuanta cosa que causara diabetes.

-Je. –Reí. –Recuerdo que cuando vine aquí salí con cinco kilos de más. Maria-san, nunca cambias, ¿no?

-Sé que a ti te gustan los dulces, por eso los pedí. –Me sonrió.

Comí todo lo que pude, casi sin dejar nada a mi hermana y mamá. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron los mencionados.

-Papá, aquí están: Las damas Minako, Suzuna y Misaki. Vinieron por lo del tratado. –Le comentó Maria a su no-tan-joven padre.

-Un gusto. –Dijo besando la mano de mamá. –Soy William Marshall. Estas dos jovencitas son sus hijas, supongo.

-Sí. –Asintió. –Un gusto, igualmente.

-Esta es mi esposa, Yuuki Miyazono. –Mencionó. –Un gusto conocerlas. –Dijo ella, nosotras correspondimos.

-Bueno… -Dijo Maria, con un tono _moe_. –Este es mi marido, Shinji Kamimura.

-Un gusto. –Dijimos. –El gusto es mío. –Correspondió él.

El resto del día nos la pasamos en su casa, hablando del tratado, conociéndonos mejor y… cosas que hace la gente rica: cosas que no me interesan en lo absoluto pero al parecer son importantes.

Al final del día, en el crepúsculo, nos tuvimos que ir. Mi madre dijo que había rentado una mansión playera, así que nos fuimos a dormir allá.

Me recosté en la cama, tratando de quedarme dormida. No. Veía la cara de Takumi. Cerraba los ojos, ahí estaba. Los abría, ahí estaba. De hecho, toqué su cara y parecía real: cálida. Sus ojos brillaban como si los tuviera enfrente, mirándome ahí mismo.

-Misaki… -Dijo él. Oh sí, parecía un sueño.

-Misaki… -Repitió, esta vez, más real. Todo se oía muy real.

-¿Takumi? –Dije, tratando de procesar todo lo que pasaba. -… ¿¡TAKUMI?! ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! ¿¡CÓMO ENTRASTE A MI CASA?! Digo… ¡A LA MANSIÓN!

-Mmm… -Sonrió pensativo. –Alguien dejó las ventanas de la habitación abiertas…

-¡NO HABLO DE ESO! ¿Cómo encontraste dónde vivía? –Pregunté, furiosa, sonrojada, _enamorada_…

-Verás… Maria-san es una gran amiga de los Walker. Entonces, ella le llamó a mi madre diciéndole que unas señoritas habían ido a su casa por unos tratados. ¡Y qué sorpresa! Resultaron ser ustedes.

-¡SÍ, ESTÚPIDO! ¿¡PERO CÓMO POR QUÉ TE DIO LA DIRECCIÓN?! –Pregunté más furiosa aún.

-Mmm… Un mago jamás revela sus secretos. –Me contestó guiñando un ojo. –Además, un amigo hace lo que sea para ver a una… _amiga. –_Dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Me sonrojé como un tomate maduro y suspiré. Este hombre estaba loco.

-Sí. Por ti. –Mencionó, sonriéndome pícaramente.

-¿Lees mentes también? –Pregunté preocupada.

-Ah, así que acerté lo que pensabas. –Ya estaba. Me sonrojé al rojo vivo y casi me desmayaba.

-Sabes… Sé que leíste la carta que te mandé. –Adivinó acercándose a mí y sentándose en la cama junto a mi persona. –Espero que sepas que las palabras que ahí escribí fueron lo más sinceras.

Lo miré con el sonrojo en mi cara y le sonreí, cosa que lo sorprendió. –Lo sé. –Le dije suspirando. –Pero… en unos días me voy de aquí y… Tu sabes… no nos volveremos a ver dentro de diez años. Estarás casado, con hijos…

-Sí. –Asintió. –Contigo. -¿Me quería matar este hombre? Toda la sangre se me vino a la cara y me desmayé.

8888888888888888888888888

Desperté en mi cama, miré el reloj y eran las 3 A.M. _¿Se habrá ido ya?_ Pensé.

-No. –Dijo una voz melosa. –Sigo aquí.

-Deja de leer mi mente, por favor. –Le supliqué. El sólo me sonrió.

8888888888888888888888888

***Takumi***

-Así que… Ya te vas… -Le dije tristemente.

-Sí… Lo siento. No sabes lo que me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Japón. –Me contestó, con una sonrisa que mostraba tristeza.

-Hija, el avión partirá en cinco minutos. Ven. –Le ordenó su madre.

-Sí mamá… ya voy. –Obedeció con una cara larga.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? –Ahora era mi turno de preguntarle. Ella me miró sorprendida y me sonrió sinceramente.

-Sí, ¿no recuerdas tu promesa?

-Mmm… -Reí. –Eres muy astuta, Ayuzawa. –Ella correspondió la risa.

Me miró fijamente con esos ojos miel tan hermosos y brillantes. –Recuerda Takumi…

Estuve encantada de conocerte. –Me dijo, con una sonrisa tierna y un leve sonrojo.

Le sonreí de vuelta y la abracé. Entonces recordé que el avión se iría sin ella. –Anda, vete. Te esperan. –Le dije.

-Sí. Nos vemos, Takumi. –Y así, partió. Dejándome, solo, en Inglaterra, con mi familia.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Recibí una carta proveniente de Japón. Sonreí porque sabía de quién era y por qué la había mandado. La abrí cuidadosamente, tratando de no romper el sobre rojo en el que se encontraba.

"_Takumi._

_Mientras esté en Japón, mientras tú estés en Inglaterra, por favor, no te enamores de nadie más._

_Y sí, como te imaginarás, mientras escribo esto, me encuentro totalmente sonrojada. ¿Qué esperabas de mí?_

_En fin… Mi madre, hace unos días, me quiso comprometer con un chico aparentemente llamado… Shintani Hinata… No tengo idea de quién es…_

_Pero… Le hablé de ti. Entonces, ella cambió de opinión. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé. En serio._

_No tengo nada más que escribir… Lo siento. Pero por favor, si serías tan amable de responder esta carta  
para saber si sigues vivo._

_Un saludo, Misaki. Tu… __**amiga**__."_

En ese momento, prácticamente, era el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Oh sí. Tenía tanta suerte de haberla conocido, a Misaki Ayuzawa, una mujer la cual se robó mi corazón en el primer instante en que la vi.

8888888888888888888888

Han pasado tres años desde que no veo a Misaki en persona, pero nos mandamos cartas mutuamente. Se ha convertido en todo un hábito.

Mi abuelo me quiso comprometer con una chica llamada Elizabeth: La mujer más falsa que vi en mi vida. Rubia, labios rellenos con quién sabe cuántos químicos, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Asqueroso. Me negué, en toda la expresión de la palabra. No. Tenía que mantener la promesa. Por ella. Por Misaki, mi primer amor.

-Hermano. –Gerard llamó a mi puerta.

-Pasa. –Le dije.

El obedeció y entró. –Verás. El abuelo se ha puesto muy grave y necesitamos un heredero. –Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas. Y demasiado. –Como tú eres menor que yo, pensamos en ti. –Tragué saliva.

-Pero como yo estoy casado, seré yo su sucesor. –Me alivié. –Así que haz lo que quieras con tu vida, si no es que me muero joven y te dan el cargo a ti.

Sonreí. Ya tenía mi objetivo listo: Ir a Japón. A verla.

Así como me dijo eso, llamé al aeropuerto para que me consiguieran el primer vuelo a Nipón.

8888888888888888888888888888

***General***

Misaki se encontraba en un parque, en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio. Estaba sentada en un columpio mientras miraba como caían las hojas del cerezo.

Vio una sombra a lo lejos, y sonrió. _No, no es él. Estúpidas alucinaciones_. Pensó.

La sombra se iba acercando más a ella. Se fijó, entonces, que era alta. Así como aquella.

Se acercaba aún más, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, fue ella y la abrazó.

-Ta…Takumi. –Dijo llorando de felicidad. - Viniste…

-Yo nunca rompo una promesa, Misaki. –Le dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo, aún más fuerte. –Y créeme, ahora estaré permanentemente en Japón, si no es que muere mi hermano…

-¿En serio? –Pregunto, feliz. –Sí. –Afirmó él.

-Esto es como un cuento, Ayuzawa. –Le dijo, rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos. –Momentos de felicidad, de alegría máxima… De angustia, tristeza… De enojo, drama… Pero por ahora no, sólo la primera. –Le sonrió. –Y créeme, aún va empezando.

-¿Lo prometes? –Preguntó.

-Si tú también lo prometes. –Le dijo, sonriendo.

-Lo prometo. –Dijo ella, juntándose otra vez en el cálido abrazo.

8888888888888888888888888

There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
**(I was never in love with someone else)**  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
**(I never had somebody waiting on me,  
'cause you were all of my dreams come true,  
And I just wish you knew,  
Oh Misaki I was so in love with you.)**

**¿Fin?**

888888888888888888888888888

Terminéeeee. :c Dios, con lo que me gustaba escribir esta historia ;_;

Espero que les haya gustado. :D Tal vez haga una secuela, que no tendrá nada que ver con la canción. ¿Les gustaría?

Espero sus opiniones. Un saludo!


End file.
